


Hanahaki

by losttinjapan



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Protective JJ (Outer Banks), Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttinjapan/pseuds/losttinjapan
Summary: Hanahaki disease. A disease where a victim of unrequited love will proceed to vomit or cough up both blood and flower petals, from a flowering plant in their lungs.  Until eventually causing death to them. The only cure to this disease is if their love is returned.s/c = skin colour
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s), JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Hanahaki

She could feel the thorns pricking at the back of her throat as she violently coughed into the toilet bowl. Her hands clutched the toilet's sides as she felt large portions of blood and flower petals spew out from between her lips. Her coughing remained unheard as the party at the Chateau, loudly continued on. Tears falling down her cheeks, as she sobbed at the pain, she had been suffering for the past few weeks now. All because of the unrequited love she had been feeling now. It all starting when she fell for her best friend, JJ Maybank. The infamous Pogue, known for having one-night stands with females. 

The h/c girl soon felt the violent coughing stop, so she sat up and turned around. Resting her back, uncomfortably against the toilet bowl, as the tears proceeded to fall down her cheeks. She hated how her life had turned out by now. Plastering fake smiles upon her face, when she hung with her friends. Fake laughter at jokes they had told together. All of this to forget the pain of her heart slowly cracking, at not having her feelings returned. Her best friends didn’t know. She hadn’t told them. She hadn’t told them about her feelings. She hadn’t told them how every night she cried herself to sleep. And she certainly hasn't told them how often she rushes to the bathroom to puke up blood and rose petals, from the plant flowering in her lungs.

The s/c girl sighed; her eyes closed gently as she tried to forget about the constant heartache from her feelings. She bobbed her head along slowly, to the music outside the bathroom door. She only assumed that JJ had already found his next touron for the night and was already getting it on with them, in John B's spare room. Just the thought of that made Y/n’s face fall sadly, and the very familiar feeling of the rose petals began climbing up her throat, begging to come out. She quickly spun back around, clutching the toilet seat once again and spewing back into the bowl. Her tears only increased as the blood and petals forced themselves into the toilet. Small drops of the blood splashing against the tiled bathroom flooring. 

“Y/n!” The familiar call of her name, from outside the white door, was heard by the female. The feminine voice made the h/c girl, believe it was either Sarah or Kie, and they sounded worried. She didn’t want anyone to worry about her though, it didn't matter anyway because in a matter of a few weeks. She wouldn’t even be there anymore. She wouldn’t even be there for any more boat trips on the HMS Pogue, or keggers at the boneyard or the Chateau. In a matter of weeks, her friend group would probably forget about her. Forget she even existed in there lives.

At the thought of the pogues forgetting her, she felt another tear slip down the side of her cheeks. The constant coughing and hacking up of flower petals and blood had subsided by now, not completely gone. But, still there for the next time she feels her love being unrequited. It stopped just in time too, because next thing she knew a very familiar brunette female entered. The brown curls belonging none other than Kiara Carrera, one of her best friends.

“Omg, Y/n!” she gasped quietly. Her eyes widened just a fraction, as she spotted the state her best friend was in. The h/c’s whose hair was messy, blood covering her once neat outfit and left over tear marks on her s/c cheeks, from her previous crying. The girl was thankful that Kie couldn’t spot the flower petals, which must have escaped the toilet bowl. 

Kie suddenly moved closer and helped the girl on the ground, to her feet. Y/n felt herself stand shakily as she stood with her friend's help. She looked at herself in the mirror briefly, just as her friend dragged her out of the bathroom. Y/n just wanted to go home, and possibly sleep. Forget about all the struggles of not having her love requited, and most importantly forget she was even close to dying soon. 

As soon as the exited the bathroom, Y/n was surprised to see that it was already morning and the previous party had already ended. How long was she in there for? She briefly thought, before remembering that Kiara still gripped her arm tightly. She managed to shrug herself out of the girl's surprisingly strong grip, and turned around to head for the door, when she soon heard the unmistakable and familiar voice of her long time crush, JJ Maybank. 

“Where are you going? Y/n?” JJ questioned the h/c curiously, he was still shirtless, and the girl in question had to stop herself from looking down at his abs. It was bad enough she harboured a crush on him already. So she resorted to just fixing her gaze to her shoes. 

“H-home" she choked out. The thorns of the flower petals already beginning to prick at the back of her throat, begging to come out. Her right hand finding its way clasped in front of her mouth, to stop herself from throwing up all the blood and flower petals from inside her, and managed to pick up her pace, turning around and shoving herself out the door of the Chateau. Tears also pricking at her eyes, threatening to escape again.

Kie and JJ turned to look at each other, confusion evident on their features as they then stared at where their friend once stood before. They were confused and worried why she just randomly left, as soon as JJ spoke to her. It wasn’t even the first time that it has happened either, as over the last few months. Whenever she’d see JJ hanging out with them, Y/n would constantly make up new excuses to leave. The excuses would continue and at first, they just shrugged it off. But, as soon as they kept coming and Y/n would hardly hang with them anymore, they were curious to know why they were being lied too. And why every time the h/c left it was all because she would look at the Maybank boy. 

A few more weeks by, and Y/n had locked herself in her bedroom for the majority of it. She would only exit if were for food or going to the bathroom, other than that she would most likely be seen lay across her bed and staring at the ceiling. She couldn’t even risk hanging with her friends, knowing as soon as she saw JJ then the petals would flow back up and out her mouth. Slowly killing her, from the inside. It had worsened so much, that by now it was only a matter of time before the flowering plant in her lungs finally suffocated her, and she would end up dead. At the most it would be a day, till that happened. So to be prepared for that happening, the h/c girl found herself writing a note addressed to her friends and leaving it propped up against her lamp, on her bedside cabinet. So when she finally died, her friends would at least get an explanation. 

Y/n yawned tiredly, as she slid off her bed and grabbed an outfit from her cupboard, before heading towards the bathroom to change. Her feet shuffling against the wooden floorboards as she exited her room. She soon stripped and entered the shower, the warm water felt nice as it fell onto her naked back. Her eyes closed gently, as she continued to wash herself. Before finally exiting the shower, and changing into her new outfit. 

The girl yawned once again, as she left for her bedroom again. It wasn’t till, she laid back down onto her covers and switched on her television to Netflix that she found herself, once again feeling the effects of the Hanahaki disease. Except as the blood and flower petals spewed out, she felt like she wasn’t able to move. Like, the enormous amount of petals flowing out from her mouth was stopping her from getting up and rushing to the bathroom. It felt painful, like she was slowly suffocating. The tears streamed down her face, as she cried and spewed out the small parts of the plant flowering in her lungs. 

She was scared. Scared that it was finally her day to die, to close her eyes and leave this world for eternity. No longer to see the light of day. Sure, she was prepared that it’d happen one day, all because of unrequited love. She just never suspected it to be today. And to know that she wouldn’t be able to say goodbye to her friends one last time, scared her. Utterly scared her. As she was now struggling, she was unaware to the fact her friends had entered her home, and rushing up the stairs of her home in Figure Eight. And through the long hallways which resided in it.

The petals and blood continued. This time at a much faster pace, making the h/c tear up a whole heap more. Her chest tightened as the plant wrapped itself around her lungs. Until, eventually everything stopped. Her body stopped moving, and struggling. Her chest no longer rose up and down like it should, and her eyes firmly looked up at the ceiling. Not being able to close any more, finally declaring the h/c dead. With one last tear falling down onto her cheek.

And with that last tear, in burst her four friends including Sarah Cameron. Theirs eyes widening, as they froze and looked at their friend on the bed. Completely lifeless, as she allowed the disease to finally take her. JJ was the first to move, from his frozen state and sped towards the bed she was lay on. His hand grasping the note on the bedside, he had spotted. His eyes lingered on the form, of the girl he was friends with, before returning to the note. Kie, Pope and John B coming up behind him. A tear had fallen down their own faces as well. Before their eyes locked onto the note in the blonde's hands. 

JJ opened it slowly, his friends looking on over his shoulder.

❤

Dear John B, Pope, Kiara, Sarah and JJ

If you’re reading this, then you have probably found me and I am now dead. I have now passed on. I am sorry to leave you like this, but i kind of knew my time on this earth was pretty limited. Ever since, I had gained a crush and it became unrequited. I owe you that explanation now, and I am sorry I left it too late before telling you guys. I don’t expect you to forgive me for this, but how was I supposed to explain it otherwise? I just feel it is better written through a note rather instead.

I had the Hanahaki Disease. A disease which would show as soon as someone experienced unrequited love from a crush of theirs. Every day, it would randomly come and go as I looked at my crush. I would constantly vomit up flower petals and blood as the effects of this disease, and it would hurt painfully. From the flowering plant which slowly grew in my lungs, till eventually it suffocated me and left me dead. 

Again, I am sorry. I am so sorry, that i couldn’t even look at you JJ without having to vomit up these petals and blood. Yes, you heard me right. JJ Maybank you were my crush. I am not sure how it had started, but it did and knowing that you would never see me as more than a friend hurt me. And I felt myself heartbroken, suffering quietly with this disease, as you continued to hook up with tourons at keggers and parties. It hurt knowing that I would never be able to call you mine. I knew that if I did confess my feelings to you, then I would be rejected.   
Which I didn’t really feel like, so I didn’t.

It eventually led me too, full out ditching you guys. And stopping myself from hanging out with you. At the time, I thought It would help with this disease and not make me cough up blood or petals as much, knowing I wasn’t looking at you. But, it didn’t. So, i just continued to suffer alone until it finally took me. 

Once again, I am so sorry I left you so suddenly. I just hope that eventually you will be able to forgive me for not speaking to you about what I was going through. I just wish you not grieve over me for too long, and learn to move on. I am in a better place now.

Thank you for all these years of friendship, I’ll miss you guys.

Love, Y/n   
P.S: I will always love you, JJ. 

❤


End file.
